The subject matter herein relates generally to solid state lighting assemblies, and more particularly, to socket assemblies for solid state lighting systems with thermal management structures.
Solid-state light lighting systems use solid state light sources, such as light emitting diodes (LEDs), and are being used to replace other lighting systems that use other types of light sources, such as incandescent or fluorescent lamps. The solid-state light sources offer advantages over the lamps, such as rapid turn-on, rapid cycling (on-off-on) times, long useful life span, low power consumption, narrow emitted light bandwidths that eliminate the need for color filters to provide desired colors, and so on.
LED lighting systems typically include LEDs soldered down to a printed circuit board (PCB). The PCB then is mechanically and electrically attached to a heat sink of the lighting fixture. Wires are soldered to the PCB to provide an electrical connection. In known LED lighting systems, mechanical hardware may be used to physically secure the PCB to the heat sink. In addition to the mechanical fixturing, a thermal grease, thermal pad, or thermal epoxy is typically provided at the interface between the PCB and the heat sink. These systems are not without disadvantages. For instance, the thermal interface products are difficult to work with and, in some situations, do not provide sufficient heat transfer. Additionally, problems arise when the LEDs or the PCB needs to be replaced in the future. The rework process is tedious and may require a skilled person to perform the removal and replacement. Additionally, the PCB typically includes many LEDs thereon, and if one of the LEDs malfunctions or does not work, then the entire PCB may need to be replaced.
A need remains for a lighting system that may be efficiently packaged into a lighting fixture. A need remains for a lighting system that may be efficiently configured for an end use application.